Broken Blade
by Holly Bane
Summary: Tah-neen, a female master assassin on a personal quest to discover who and what she is, meets a young, rebellious, novice assassin that proves to be a handful but they soon realize that there might be more to their unlikely partnership than they think..


"Broken Blade"

Assassin's Creed

Chapter 1

"Foolish Flight"

The clash and clang of colliding steel was unmistakable. Bodies of Saracen soldiers lay strewn about the sand, one or two unlucky Templers among them. Horses thrashed and pulled on their binds, frightened by the strange sharp objects coming towards them and the two warriors that wielded them. There was the quick side-steps and jabs of the Assassin and the powerful slashes and thrusts of the Templar, now the only one left.

The assassin lunged forward and sliced the Templar's exposed upper arm, causing him to instinctively jerk his arm backwards.

"There!", thought the assassin."An opening!" Quick as lightening, the assassin leaped towards the Templar's now exposed chest, going in for the kill. The Templar quickly recovered, but not fast enough as a sharp, thin blade shot out of the assassin's white sleeve and, with unholy strength, jammed through the metal armor and then drove into flesh, splitting the sternum in two. The Templar's body shirked as a scarlet river began to flow and adjourn the Templar's robes with his own blood. The assassin then yanked the blade and looked at the Templar as his eyes glazed over and his life faded away. The assassin stood up strait as the Templar's body went limp and crumpled to the ground. Now deemed the victor the assassin then mounted the nearest steed and with one final glance, mumbled coldly, "May the Lord God have mercy on your souls."

The sun was just begining to set as the ocean waves rolled onto the shores of Tyre. The dusk sky was painted with pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds as a figure stood atop the tallest dune, watching over the herizon. Familiar white robes blew in the wind as the female assassin, Tahneen stood on the sand, mesmerized by the colors of the sea. She took in a deep breath of the cool, salty sea air, sort of glad that another day was coming to an end and another enemy felled. Tahneen sighed softly, "Another task completed and another day gone.", she mumbled. Her aching muscles finally began to relax for the first time in what seemed like ages when suddenly her acute ears picked up angry yells and shouts that were coming from what looked like a large English cargo ship. Soon after, a white figure flew down the gangplank with four Templers hot on his heels.

"Get back here Assassin!"screamed the Templers, quickly followed by a string of curses and not to mention alerting the guards at the dock gates.

"Another assassin? Here?",thought Tahneen, watching the entire scene unfold. The male assassin dug his heel into the sand and turned on a dime as three more Templers emerged from the shadows, brandishing their weapons and barely missing getting decapitated. He stopped in his tracks as he turned and saw the others beginning to encircle him. With the gap of escape beginning to close, he knew there was only one place to flee now. The docks.

"Damn! Its an ambush!" Tahneen reacted quickly, leapt off the dune, and raced down the shore straight towards the stranger and his Templar and Saracen attackers. The poor Saracen soldier was so focused on the assassin in front that he never saw the second come from behind, ending his life in an instant. The group was alerted at the sound of a frightened shriek and a gross gurgling as the first of them fell, his neck and jugular sliced open. The remaining Saracens braced themselves as Tahneen rushed forward, drawing her sword and targeting her next victim.

Brandishing his Falchion, the small band's captain yelled, "A second assassin! Get h-". He didn't even finish his sentence as Tahneen's figure blurred, weaved between his men, and slashed his upper torso. The soldiers just stood there, staring at her as if she was a deadly Goddess incarnate.

Tahneen didn't wait for them to recover from their stricken stupor as she turned and sped down the coast line towards the center of the turmoil.

By the time her feet hit the wooden planks the other assassin was battling the armored Templers, teetering on the edge of the dock. Just as he pushed one Templar back, another quickly took his place, forcing the assassin further and further back towards the ocean waves. Tahneen moved in quickly and slammed her freshly bloodied blade into the Templar's helmet, knocking him backwards and clattering onto the dock, barely missing the edge. Tahneen then drew back her blade to deliver the final blow when two arrows streaked by her head, followed by a pain stricken yell as the arrows drove deep into the shoulder and torso of the young male assassin behind her. Seeing his chance to kill the young adversary once and for all, the Templar nearest him lashed out with his sword and aimed for the his chest, but miscalculated the swing and nicked his arm and sent him sprawling into the sea.

Tahneen spun around and without thinking about the Templers, leapt off the docks after him."Shoot them!", shouted the Templers and motioned to the archers, now atop the dunes.


End file.
